User blog:Chuci28/Digimon: perfect level feats
super sonic speed. Aquilamon | valign="top"| |} Jazarichmon. A Digimon that flies at the speed of sound, and has been specialized for aerial battles. Dogfights are its specialty, and the number of enemies it has fought and shot down is immeasurable. Its hind legs allow it to fly unhindered at sonic speeds even when doing low passes or flying in areas with many obstacles. wiki digimon super sonic speed. Wingdramon Wingdramon''' is a Sky Dragon Digimon. It possesses greatly developed wings which allow it to fly freely through the air. Because the scales on its wings are capable of blocking gravity, it is able to fly without flapping its wings. It seldom lands on the ground, and spends most of its time living in the sky. It is said that its air speed exceeds Mach 20, and there are few Digimon who can survive a dog fight with Wingdramon. wiki digimon according to the official profile is able to exceed the mach 20 High Hipersonic. Shoutmon x5 The "'''Finalist Mode", born when the hearts of five Digimon came together. It is a form of the "Victory Mode", who primarily specializes in ground battles, that obtained the power of flight as the ultimate power-up. Its "Meteor Buster Attack", in which it runs up to the stratosphere, then becomes a meteorite and rams into the opponent, carves out a giant crater in not just the opponent, but also in the land around them for several hundred meters. Also, its "Meteor Impact", in which it concentrates all of its energy into its arm, then releases it as it rams into the opponent from close range, is a Special Move that reliably brings down the opponent .wiki digimon Meteor Buster Attack reaches the Stratosphere and returned in seconds. Stratosphere is 50 km high with the return would be 100km. V=100km/s or Mach 291.4 Massively Hypersonic (shoutmon x5b is faster). Shotumon x5s. the "Finalist Mode" increased in power dramatically, obtaining tremendous propulsive power and endowing it with the supreme flying ability to fly out past the distant stratosphere and up to space. It also awakened to the ability to absorb cosmic energy directly into its body by advancing into space, and acquired the power to freely manipulate the absorbed energy as techniques of marvelous power. Here the cosmic-fighter filled with cosmic energy was born, soaring through space at hyper-speed. Its Special Move is the bold move "Cosmo Victory" that exploits its supreme flying ability to its maximum. By flying at hyper-speed from the ground, it breaks through the stratosphere and reaches the void of space. from the ground to the void of space and returns like a meteor. the void of space is at 100km, with the return would be 200km. V=200km/s or Mach 583 Massively hipersonic. Lighdramon An Armor-level Beast Digimon that evolved through the power of the "Digimental of Friendship". The "Digimental of Friendship" has the attribute of "Thunder", and those that don this Digimental fight against their enemies with nimble movements like lightning piercing the ground, and defeat them with electric-based techniques. Its Special Moves are firing an electric blade from the lightning-bearing blade on its head (Lightning Blade), and unleashing a powerful electric shock from the three protuberances on its back (Blue Thunder).wiki digimon lightning speed= 400km/s Massively Hpersonic+ Stingmon Jewelbeemon Its Special Move is swinging the spear it holds in its right hand at the speed of light, generating a shock wave (Spike Buster). wiki digimon |} |} Rapidmon | |- | Rapidmon''' is an Android Digimon. It digivolved from Gargomon. It holds the alias of "Keen Hound", and it reliably brings down the opponent with movements near the speed of light. Also, it freely uses its gigantic ears as radar, can act even in the dark, and is also able to detect the existence of distant enemies. The silhouette of its body makes you think of a shaved poodle. During battle its neck protector shuts. wiki digimon '' 3-029 A Cyborg Digimon that evolved from Galgomon. This Keen Hound is capable of capturing its prey with great precision even in the dark, by making use of its light-speed movements and large ear-shaped radars. | | |} according to the official profile it is able to move close to the speed of light. it should be between 80 to 99% what it would give. 240000km/s to 297000km/s Relativistic +. this would scale the ultimates. Rinkmon An Armor-level Mutant Digimon that evolved through the power of the "Digimental of Friendship". It is a Cyborg Digimon created from the sample data of an experiment that accelerated elementary particles to the speed of light with an accelerator. It is said that it was born from the fusion of that sample data, a Digimon raised for experimental use, and the Digimental. As a very keen Digimon, it is able to accelerate to 98 percent of the speed of light, so there are no Digimon who can rival Rinkmon with their speed. However, because its power is weak in contrast to its outstanding speed, its fighting and hand-to-hand combat have a weak side to them. Its Special Move, "'''''Spinning Cutter" rapidly spins its body using its prided speed, and tears up the enemy with the cutters on both of its arms. digimohttps://wikimon.net/Rinkmon wiki digimon St-545 '' 98% ligthspeed= 294000 km/s Relativistic+'' Nefertimon X Pegasmon X The space within this barrier operates under its own unique laws, and it flies while being enveloped in it, allowing Pegasmon to super-accelerate enough for its maximum speed to reach the speed of light. Its Special Move is exterminating evil enemies by charging from the skies at lightspeed (Meteorizer) wiki digimon. Wolfmon Garummon scale to beowolfmon. ''Omega shoutmon D5-08 2-023 The form of a Shoutmon that has exhibited a burning soul and gained the legendary power of evolution from Omegamon. Clad in the divinely shining Omega Force, its movements leave only afterimages of light. scale to all XROS. Shoutmon DX, Shoutmon x6, Shoutmon X7, Shoutmon Ex6. Omegashoutmon = lightspeed Deadly Axemon However, if you see its sturdy body smashing through obstacles as if they were nothing and continuing to run with a defiant, thunderous roar, you would probably agree that the name "Running Lightning" is appropriate for it. Its Special Moves are running between opponents at the speed of light, who aren't even able to realize before they're cut down (Air Slicer), and spewing a powerful solution that dissolves everything (Aqua Rage). Furthermore, it has an even stronger technique, "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aqua_regia 'Aqua Regia]", in which it liquefies itself and swallows up everything in its surroundings. wiki digimon Power Attack. Allomon. 1 Megaton =Town level+ Ankylomon Its heavy armour is like a steel wall! Its tackles are megaton-class!! 1 Megatons= Town level + Deckergreymon ''DeckerGreymon can fight against an army corps even on its own. Also, the energy that is enhanced within its body to its utmost limit grants DeckerGreymon a final bold move. Even if you are able to take DeckerGreymon down, it isn't finished. The immense energy that is released all at once from DeckerGreymon's body becomes a tremendous shock wave that scorches the earth for 10 km in every direction. wiki digimon '' according to the official profile it is capable of destroying everything within a radius of 10km,using the Nuke calculator will use two ends.. low end (Air blast radius (near-total fatalities)= 50.1 Megatons ( large city level) high end (Fireball radius (minimum)= 2.6 gigatons ( Small Island level) Volcamon Its deafening voice shakes the atmosphere and causes the earth to tremble. Its Special Moves are ''Big Bang Voice'', where it stuns the enemy with a heavy bass mike performance, and ''Big Bang Tackle'', a mighty tackle with the power to destroy even mountains. wiki digimon (mountain level+) Tankdramon ''Striver Cannon': Fires a shell loaded with a Nuke from its Striver Cannon, reducing everything within a 30 km radius to scorched earth. wiki digimon '' using the Nuke calculator will use two ends. low end (Air blast radius (near-total fatalities)= 1.42 gigatons ( Small island level). high end (Fireball radius (minimum)=40 gigatons ( Island level) Vritramon A Digimon that possesses power over Flame which bears the might of one of the legendary Ten Warriors. This firefighter has skin that can withstand high temperatures and the ability to move even through lava, and snuffs out flames with instant, explosive blazes. It is said that it was born from active volcano research data, and it is thought that it contains an immeasurable, . Its Special Moves are firing lasers that rival a solar heat ray from the "Rudriya Darpaṇa" superweapons.wiki digimon It strikes with super-hot coronary flames, a fire dragon of the sun! | valign="top"| |} It is a digimon that attacks with flames as hot as the sun. based on this calculation 321 gigatons (large island level) Dark SuperStarmon is a Digimon surrounded by star level assignments. First of all he was born from a Black Hole, he can live in a Black Hole and of course he is able to recreate some of the power of Super Nova and still create a Black Hole. Considering only the quote from Super Nova we are able to get 3 speculations from what he may be referring to: The kinetic energy, Neutrino Energy and Electromagnetic Radiation. 0.1 Foe from Neutrino energy, 1e+43 Joules or 2.39 octillion of megatons (large star level) 0.01 Foe from Electromagnetic radiation, 1e+42 Joules or 239 tenatons or 239 septillion of megatons (star level +) 1.3~1.4 Foe from Kinetic energy, 1.3e+44 Joules or 1.4e+44 Joules or 33.46 octillion of megatons (large star level) Virtually all energies released by a Super Nova come to Nova level (Less is only slightly, a difference of 0.46e + 42 Joules or 109.94 septillion of megaton). As the text of the DRB refers to fragments released by the Super Nova I believe he is referring to the mass released by Super Nova, which by kinetic Energy proves to be Nova level. Consistent with the other top-level feats of the Digimon Adventure Perfects. this would scale to the strongest perfect level and the ultimate of low and medium level. Shoutmonx4s and Shoutmon x5s It is told that when this blade is swung at its maximum power, it is able to cut a single zone to pieces. Its "Xros'' R & B", wiki digimon . spadamon is used as a weapon is capable of cutting zone. in digimon xros wars the zones are the size of universes Category:Blog posts